Noa Takigawa
Noa Takigawa (滝川 ノア Takigawa Noa) is one of the original seven witches.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 42 Appearance Noa is a petite girl with red eyes. She has light blue hair tied into two loose pigtails with ribbons. She has a slender frame with a less noticeable bust. Noa's Suzaku High Girls Uniform, consisting of a white collar shirt with a red and black-striped bow, and a gray plaid skirt with red stripes. The sleeves of her shirt appear to be overly long and are usually shown to cover the palms of her hands, leaving only her knuckles and fingers visible. She also wears a dark blue sweater vest over her shirt.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 42 She later wears a vest with long sleeves similar to her white shirt's. Personality At first, Noa herself can be seen as a trouble maker, calculating, and even possibly a malicious individual as many have believed that she has blackmailed Saeko, Keigo, and Ren into becoming her friends/minions. She is not afraid to use strength when threatened and is fairly intelligent person. As Ryu becomes closer to her, it is revealed that she is actually a good person at heart. Her friendship with her three friends are pure and true and she wishes to help them solve their problems but cannot find a good way to do so. She holds Ryu in high regard as he is the first person to understand her loneliness and is the first person to make her fulls of happiness, which is shown when she becomes extremely depressed after her memories of Ryu were wiped, and that the happiest moment of her when shown from Sora's power is when Ryu finally come back and restor her memories of him. She is also a forgiving person; willing to let go of her grudge of Kaori when the latter own troubles and insecurity is revealed and becoming her friend. History Sometime during the start of school year, some girls in the room were discussing about the cutest girl in the class which is between her and Kaori. Two of the students point to her as Noa looks at them with a smile. One day in the girl's bathroom as Kaori Yasojima eavesdrops as the girls talk about her, she started to make them focus bullying on Noa instead of herself. This causes Noa to be an outcast and become the focus of the bullying that she endured. She held reasonable amount of grudge toward Kaori for being partially responsible for her torment but didn't have revenge against her. The bullying intensified and Noa was eventually locked in the School Club House's storeroom for many hours (and caused to urinate as she cannot go to the toilet). However, she discovered a note about the Seven Witches of the Suzaku Highschool; a group of people with an otherworldly power. Noa presumbly discovers her Retrospective Power around this time. Around this time, three popular students were blamed for being behind her confinement in the storeroom. Initially, she intended to use her power to blackmail them but after understanding their situation, formed friendship with them instead. Plot Culture Festival Arc Witch Hunting Arc Later Noa texts Ryu to talk with her on the roof. After he came, she chuckles that he had come because of a text from her, thinking its cute. After he irritably tells her that he will go, she stops him and explains. Having gone through the second notebook again, she discovered some information about the seventh witch and clarifies that there is no seventh witch. She explains that the notebook's content covers the witches from seven years ago, which mentions that only six witch powers are rotated. After listening to Ryu's explanation on the seventh witch, she comes with a conclusion that the witch never left the school within the seven years. She theorizes that the witch is'nt a student, Ryu differs her theory, however she repeats herself. Ryu finally realizes, Noa then aks him what a school has besides students, to which the former suspects the seventh witch to be a teacher.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 15-20 Seven New Witches Arc Noa pops out from under the kotatsu hugging Ryu, he asks her how long she had been hiding under there, which she replies that she has been there since before he came in. She then tells him that after her powers disappeared she stopped having nightmares, stating that it was because of his help and she starts to blush, telling him that she started having dreams of him and her together. He asks he what kind of dreams they are, she tackles him and jokingly explains that she's repressed inside and wants him to be with her, as he shouts at her to stop clinging onto him. After Miyabi and Kentaro informs her that Ryu and Urara are dating, she states that it doesn't bother her as she will be the former's wife, much to his shock. She then remembers something, asking the three if they have seen the second notebook. She states that it had gone missing one day, before Miyabi states the first notebook is also missing. She suspected it to happen, and asks Ryu if he found any of the new witches. Causing the latter to bring her out of the room to talk with, Ryu asks how she had found out, which she had guessed right. She tells him that she hasn't told anyone yet and reveals that while investigating she found a witch, Ryu asks who this witch is, however she comedically says no. As she correctly deduced that the Student Council needs to put up a shield, stating it's not hard to figure it out. Ryu begs her, which she agrees, asking him to put up a shield for her. They go to the gym to find the witch, who is on the girl's basketball team. She explains that they used to be on bad terms with each other, Ryu then notices the coach, remembering her being on the list. Noa explains that she is not the witch, and points to the team captain, Tsubasa.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 8-18 Winter Break Arc In the halls Noa jumps on Ryu's back, hugging him again, asking him to play with her. She then chases him through various parts of the school, before loosing his track.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 Second Witch War Arc On the roof, she shockingly watches Kaori lifts the spell on her from Ryu. Her attention is moved to Kaori who then apologizes to her from her bullying and watches as she leaves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 16-18 Abilities Retrospective: Takigawa has the ability that allows her to see the past of the person she kisses via a dream. It's similar to Maria Sarushima's ability. She lost this power after Yamada wished for all witch powers to disappear from the school. Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Noa is in the halls talking with Saeko, Ren and Keigo as they notice as Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are running towards the Supernatural Studies Club room, as they look onto them as they continue running. As Ryu stops to look at a poster she jumps on his back hugging him, continuing to do so until he bumps into Nene. Later, while talking to her friends she is asked by Ryu and Toranosuke to help them by copying the Seven Witches performance for the competition, where Ryu tries to persuade her to do so. She gets excited and accepts it, however she has too many requests for them to let her join them, which they decide to find someone else.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Anime: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Yamada She likes Yamada, and had told him this in Chapter 51. Trivia *She is the only witch of her group to not being chosen directly by the Student Council, instead being chosen by the power itself after Shinichi overwrites his Retrospective Power with Mikoto's Invisibility Power. Reference Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Characters Category:First-Year Students Category:Article stubs